ben10thousandfandomcom-20200215-history
Galvan
Galvans are from the planet Galvan Prime. Galvanshttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=1Edit Galvans (the former a play on actual grey matter and Greys, the latter a play on galvanization) are an extraterrestrial species of small bipedal frog-like beings from the planet Galvan Prime. Despite being tiny compared to other planets, Galvan Prime is one of the most scientifically advanced worlds in the galaxy and home to one of the most scientifically advanced societies in the galaxy. Miniature skyscrapers and ultra-fast causeways litter the landscape, leaving little room for nature. A chaotic world of intrigue and innovation, the inhabitants of Galvan Prime work tirelessly and consume massive amounts of resources to remain a superior force in the galaxy. Industrialization has swept over the planet, practically eliminating any trace of nature. The Galvans originally had no empire to speak of, instead they were being first kept as pets and then employed by other species as industrial technicians, spies, and saboteurs once their intelligence became known. The Galvans were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own based on the technology they had kept from the rest of the galaxy. The coldly technocratic inhabitants of Galvan Prime work tirelessly and consume massive resources to keep an ever-tightening grip over their former masters. Being from a tiny world, Galvans are equally tiny, being only five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies, Galvans can stick to almost surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab. Not built for combat, Galvans have to evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head on. Male Galvans do not have hair, while female Galvans do. It is unknown why Azmuth, a male Galvan, has facial hair. They are raised to be extremely intelligent, and bred to enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Galvans are easily trampled because of their small size. Galvans are the smartest species in galaxy and the only race that can compete, even rival, with their intellects are the Cerebrocrustaceans. Appearancehttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=2Edit The typical Galvan is five inches tall, with soft and flexible bones that allow them to squeeze into tight spaces or spring quickly from danger. And while their slimy skin allows Galvans to stick to almost any surface, it also makes them equally difficult to grab hold of. Known for evasion rather than confrontation and lacking any actual combat prowess, Galvans have developed intellectual capacities far beyond those of neighboring species. Incessant collectors of all things technological, they are raised to enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. Galvans must remain ever vigilant because in a dangerous galaxy, size still matters and Galvans are easily trampled underfoot. The Galvans are a small frog-like bipedal creatures. They have large squarish green eyes, sharp teeth, and grey skin. Abilitieshttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=3Edit *They are a very intellectual, being creators of much of the great technology around the universe, such as the Potis Altiare, the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, the Galvanic Mechamorph and Null Void Guardian species, the Null Void, the Polymorph's anti-gravity projector, Primus, Voliticus Biopsis, an unknown third Omnitrix, and they even rebuilt their own homeworld,Galvan Prime, calling it Galvan Mark 2 (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed all of this, plus that technology is like a playtoy to Galvans). *They have slimy skin, letting them evade capture and scale walls. *Sharp teeth. *They also have an immense lifespan, as evidenced by Azmuth (who is already very old) when he says he expects to "only" live another three thousand years. Weaknesseshttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=4Edit Being small sized the Galvans do not match physically with most species. Instead, they use their great intelligence to outsmart their opponents. Ancient Galvanhttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=5Edit The Ancient Galvan are Azmuth's ancestors. They created the Potis Altiare. Notable Galvanshttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=6Edit *Grey Matter - The Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Galvan *Azmuth - The creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix *Albedo - Azmuth's former assistant and creator of his own Omnitrix. (Trapped in Ben's human form) Triviahttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=7Edit *The primitive Galvans used to worship technology as gods, such as the one that Azmuth's Bio Suit is based on. *Since the eyes of the Galvans are so big, there is very little space in their head for a brain (less than an inch or so), which is ironic. As Brainstorm, Ben actually referenced this with a "hand" gesture in an argument with Azmuth. *Dwayne revealed that Galvans live for thousands years. This was verified in Perplexahedron (Episode) when Azmuth, a Galvan of considerable age, said that he "only" had about 3,000 years left to live. *Galvan intellect is apparently highly revered as even the Highbreed Supreme refered to Galvans as "slightly more advanced pond scum". *It apparently doesn't rain on the Galvan's homeworld. During a rainstorm, Azmuth mentions that Earth has wonderful weather. *They are also very loyal to keeping their top research and technology secret as they also would rather die than just give it up unless there is a good reason for it like the need for the Potis Altiare to help Ben defeat Evil Way Big. This was stated by Azmuth in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. Galleryhttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galvan&action=edit&section=8Edit AzmuthAzmuth's assistantsGalvan civiliansAncient Galvan from Cosmic DestructionGwen as Grey MatterIn live actionGalvan Prime their home planetBen Tennyson as Grey Matterazmuth